Amazing
by rosesnake
Summary: one shot NTSS Après la guerre Severus déprime mais une visite va tout changer


Amazing

Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais enfermé dans mes quartiers. Je ne voulais voir personne. Pas même Albus. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que je fermais ma porte aux autres. Je savais qu'ils étaient inquiets. Même avant, Albus avait toujours pu entrer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse mourir tranquille. J'avais trop mal. Plus mal que je n'avais jamais eu. Même les Cruciatus de Voldemort n'étaient rien comparés à cette douleur. Je voulais mourir.

Et tu as frappé à la porte.

Je m'apprêtais à crier de me laisser tranquille, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte. J'avais lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais et elle s'était ouverte comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait être un sorcier d'une puissance incroyable pour réussir un tour pareil. Albus aurait pu, mais je savais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. J'avais relevé la tête au bruit de la porte près à mettre peu importe qui osait venir me déranger dehors. Et j'ai vu ton visage. Et je suis resté sans voix. C'était impossible! Tu ne pouvais pas être là. Je restais là debout à te fixer sans un mot et toi, tu souriais comme si être là était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Tu as retiré ton manteau et tu l'as posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, tu as secoué tes cheveux couverts de neige et frotter tes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Et pendant ce temps là tu n'arrêtais pas de parler. Je ne parvenais pas à croire les mots que j'entendais.

- Brr! Il fait froid dehors! Mais le paysage est magnifique! Tu devrais venir voir Sev'. Tu es sur que ça va, chéri? Tu es tout pale. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermer. Tu vas devenir comme mon père. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais de la maison et il ne voit pas que le monde change. Il me traite encore comme si j'avais six ans. J'ai appris qu'il t'avait dis qu'il ne me laisserait jamais avec un ancien Mangemort, surtout plus vieux que moi. Si tu savais quelle crise j'ai fait quand j'ai appris! Je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ma vie. Que j'étais libre d'aimer qui je voulais ! Toute la maison tremblait sous les cris. Il m'a dis de partir et de ne plus revenir... et me voilà!

J'ai senti mon cœur manqué un battement. Tu étais là. Tu étais réelle. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu n'as jamais appris à vivre seule. Comment vas-tu vivre ?

Je savais que mes mots étaient cruels, et j'avais tout fait pour les adoucir malgré ma voix brisée et rauque. Mais je devais savoir. Être sur. Je ne pouvais pas encore croire que tu étais revenue près de moi. Que tu avais eu le choix et que tu étais revenue vers moi.

Tu n'as pas paru te préoccupé le moins du monde de mes paroles. Ta voix était aussi joyeuse qu'avant quand tu as repris.

- Albus m'a déjà offert un poste ici. Je vais aider Minerva. Avec mes pouvoirs ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Ton sourire a encore grandi quand tu as continué.

- Pour le logement toute seule, ce ne sera pas encore maintenant. Albus n'a pas de quartiers libres pour moi. Je vais devoir partager ceux d'un autre professeur pendant quelques temps. J'avais pensé te demander de loger ici. Mais si c'est un problème, je peux toujours demander à Minerva. Je suis sure qu'elle m'accueillera à bras ouverts.

J'ai enfin retrouvé la parole.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger avec ça. Je suis sur que je te trouverais bien une petite place ici.

Et j'ai souri. Le premier sourire depuis une semaine. Je ne parvenais pas à croire à mon bonheur. Quelques instants plus tôt, j'étais près à me laisser mourir. Ma dépression était plus grande encore qu'après la mort des Potter ou le retour de Voldemort. Mais ces fois là, mon cœur n'avait pas été brisé en milles morceaux.

Tu circulais déjà dans toutes les pièces. Tu souriais ou poussais des cris d'étonnement de découvrir enfin où je vivais. Je te suivais sans un mot et alors que tu ne cessais de faire des commentaires, des propositions sur la place où ranger tes vêtements, tes affaires,... des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, tant de chose que je voulais savoir. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, tu t'es retournée et en un instant, tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai tout oublié.

Lorsque nos lèvres se sont séparées, comme à regret, j'ai vu tes yeux verts brillés de malice. A cet instant, je n'aurais pas été surpris de te voir pousser des ailes et de te voir sortir un carquois. J'aurais cru voir cupidon, le petit dieu de l'amour. Tes courts cheveux bruns en bataille ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'illusion. Je me suis senti tellement léger, libérer du poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine. C'est incroyable comme l'amour peut nous faire nous sentir libre.

Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu à la guerre. Celle pour laquelle j'ai continué à me battre après avoir été découvert par Voldemort. Pour pouvoir être avec toi, te voir me sourire. Me réchauffé à ton amour. Pouvoir t'embrasser, te serre dans mes bras, sans que tu recule dégoûtée. Tu as été l'une des seules à voir par delà ma façade, le mur que j'avais construit autour de moi. L'une des seules à me tendre la main pour me sortir des ténèbres. La seule à me donner cet amour dont j'ai tant besoin. Nous semblons différents mais au fond nous sommes pareils. Nous portons tous les deux des masques. Moi, celui du froid et cruel professeur de potion. Toi, tous tes visages, plus provocants les uns que les autres. Mais jamais le nôtre, le vrai. Ca a changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne suis plus ni cynique ni partial. Et tu conserve le même visage chaque jour. Le vrai, celui de Nymphadora Tonks. Pas l'un de ceux de la métamorphomage. Tous ces masques, pour empêcher les autres de nous atteindre. De nous faire souffrir. Comme nous avons souffert enfants. Mon père à toujours voulu faire de moi le parfait petit sang pur, méprisant ses "inférieurs". Tant pis s'il devait me priver de vrais amis par la même occasion. Le tient était plus doux, tu as eu des amis, tu as appris à rire. Mais il était toujours là. Pour t'empêcher de t'éloigné de lui. Pour empêcher sa petite fille de grandir et de lui échapper. Ta mère n'était pas soumise comme la mienne, mais c'était peut-être pire. Tu m'as raconté une fois qu'elle était une parfaite représentante de sa famille quoi que celle ci puisse en penser. Oui elle s'était mariée par amour, ou alors par défi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en être le juge. Ce que je juge c'est la mère, la parfaite sang pur, avec toutes ses caractéristiques. Sans oublier la principale. L'égoïsme. Comme ses sœurs et Regulus, rien ne comptait plus que sa petite personne, même pas sa fille. Pour cela je dois rendre justice à Black. Il a beau avoir été le plus insupportable fanfaron, me faire subir des choses inimaginables, je sais qu'il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour ses amis, son filleul, l'ordre, pour toi. Et même pour moi, je crois, même si je suis sur qu'il l'aurait nié haut et fort.

Je venais d'être découvert par Voldemort lorsque j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je me sentais inutile. Sans mon rôle d'espion, je ne servais à rien. Ma vie était un désert, pas le moindre ami, pas le moindre espoir. Je passais mon temps à ruminer et à crier sur toute personne qui m'approchait. Mais tu te moquais de mes cris. Tu criais aussi fort que moi. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, tu m'as montré que certaine personne avait encore besoin de moi ici. Potter avait besoin d'un professeur d'occlumencie pour apprendre à se défendre contre Voldemort. Mes élèves avaient besoin de moi pour être prêts à la grande bataille. Même si je n'étais plus un espion, l'ordre avait encore besoin de moi.Je me suis cru fou quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Moi, Severus Snape, amoureux! De la cousine de Black! Une jeune femme de dix ans ma cadette, d'une beauté incroyable, intelligente et exubérante. J'étais fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais fou ou non je devais te le dire. Quitte à ce que tu ries. Quitte à lire de la pitié dans tes yeux. Je voulais que tu saches. Si je devais mourir dans cette fichue guerre, il fallait que tu saches.

Tu n'as pas ris. Juste souris. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans tes yeux. Juste de l'amour. Et j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Je me sentais léger comme l'air, j'aurais pu chanter, crier, danser, voler sans balais. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. J'ai fait quelque chose de plus incroyable encore. Je t'ai embrassé.

Et nous voilà, seuls dans le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil brille et malgré le froid de l'hiver, le paysage est magique. Il y a quelques heures je ne pensais qu'à mourir, mais il semblerait que dieu m'ai envoyé un ange sauveur. Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. Tu es là près de moi, ta main dans la mienne et tu souris. Et je souris en retour. J'ai tant changé en si peu de temps. Comment as-tu réussi un tour pareil? C'est incroyable. Mais avec toi, tout est toujours incroyable. Déjà le soleil se couche. À l'horizon, le ciel se teinte d'or et de pourpre. Le paysage est splendide. C'est comme si le ciel célébrait nos retrouvailles. Notre amour. Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, j'ai cru aux mensonges, je les ai cru eux plutôt que toi. Je ne recommencerais jamais une erreur pareille. Désormais je veux vivre notre amour au grand jour, peu importe ce que les autres pensent ou disent. J'ai cru rêver ce jour là quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Mais si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Il est trop beau pour ça.


End file.
